Angels Forever
by Amy Welch
Summary: Estando a poco de casarse, Bella escapa de casa y termina en medio del desierto. Perdida y sola, no le queda otra opción más que subirse a la motocicleta de Edward Cullen, un amante de la carretera abierta. ¿Será él solo lo que dice ser? Tattward, Posessiveward, Darkward.
1. Los Ángeles

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia y algunos personajes, me pertenecen.**_

_**Bienvenidas a ésta nueva historia. Como información antes de leer el cap les recomiendo tengan listo el traductor, ya que el idioma que se maneja aquí, además del español, será el rumano.**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 1: Los Ángeles.

Año 1700 d.C.

Parado sobre la cima de la legendaria _Îngerul Morții*, _el ángel miró hacia abajo. En lo más profundo de aquél abismo, sobre el suelo, yacía el cuerpo inerte de _Sofia._

Los Dominaciones* eran los culpables. Ellos la habían obligado a saltar hacia el precipicio.

El ángel, lleno de rabia por la pérdida de la razón de su existencia, pronunció las _palabras prohibidas._ Dichas palabras Lucifer las había dejado escritas en un libro, guardado con celo por los arcángeles, justo antes de ser expulsado del cielo.

El ángel dejó caer una lágrima sobre su mano, ésta se convirtió en un cristal en forma de gota. Se cortó la palma y un líquido azul profundo surgió hasta estrellarse con el suelo. Extendió sus alas y con los ojos orientados hacia el suelo dijo:

–Am preda rău. Și Salut cruzimea sa în corpul meu. Aripile mele devin culori inchise și din ce în ce ochii mei ca sângele uman. Cei care au luat sufletul meu suferi blestemele cele mai teribile.

Dicho esto, las alas del ángel se tornaron negras e imponentes, sus ojos se volvieron del más profundo de los rojos y su belleza antes celestial, había aumentado oscuramente hasta volverse maldita.

El ángel emprendió vuelo con dirección al abismo hasta quedar junto al cuerpo de su amada.

Quiso llorar, pero no pudo. Recordó entonces que, al haberse vuelto ángel del mal, había sido privado de expresar cualquier emoción.

Tomó la mano de _Sofia_ entre las suyas y pegó su frente a la palma.

–Vei retrăi când soarta le consideră. În țara uman va fi un mai Iar atunci când porniți șaptesprezece ani pământești. Te voi găsi. Vei fi singurul care poate aduce sufletul meu și vei rămâne cu mine pentru eternitate. Așa să fie.

Había llevado a cabo un juramento que ningún ángel o demonio podría romper, más sin embargo un humano…

Bueno, no está en nuestra naturaleza ser leales.

OoO

Tiempo presente.

Bella POV.

En algún lugar de la ruta 66…

Y aquí estoy. Sencillamente genial.

Cansada, sin comer y con sed. Mi vista cada vez se vuelve más y más borrosa y el sol de verano golpea con toda su fuerza. Mi piel arde como si ésta hubiera sido puesta a las brazas.

Maldito chico _Playboy _del hotel. ¿Tanto trabajo hubiera costado orientarme un poco mejor?

Suspiro con pesar. ¿Qué haré ahora? Lo único que me queda es esperar a que un auto se detenga en mi auxilio y… que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Me siento en una piedra y me pongo una sudadera en la cabeza a modo de capucha. La libertad ya no se está sintiendo TAN genial, pero la esperanza vive en mí.

Escucho un sonido a lo lejos. ¿Un auto quizás? Ruego a los dioses porque así sea… Pero no espero lo que aparece frente a mí…

OoO

Bel-Air, California.

15 horas antes.

–Me paro frente al espejo y me doy cuenta de que, por más valiente que me sienta por dentro, reflejo totalmente lo contrario. Mis manos tiemblan, el rubor cubre mi cara y me muerdo el labio inconscientemente.

–No me puedo echar para atrás –murmuro para mis adentros.

Me quito el anillo de diamantes y lo dejo junto a la sencilla nota que les he escrito a mis padres:

_Traté de hacerles entender, pero nunca escucharon una maldita cosa._

_No me busquen._

_B._

Sé que probablemente no tenga mucho tacto para decirles que estoy harta y que me largo, pero ellos se buscaron esto.

Tomo la mochila que he preparado y me la cuelgo al hombro. Inhalo profundamente antes de saltar por la ventana y echar a correr a través del jardín trasero.

Bufo. Una de las desventajas de vivir en esta casa "exclusiva" de esta zona "exclusiva" es que no hay otro modo de salir más que caminar por el denso bosque.

Afortunadamente, hoy la luna brilla más que ningún otro día. Me pregunto si ella también está feliz de lo que estoy haciendo.

Logro no caer ni una sola vez y luego de una media hora escucho los ruidos de los coches en la autopista. Comienzo a trotar porque me encuentro ansiosa de salir de una vez por todas de aquí.

Cuando finalmente llego a la orilla de la carretera estoy jadeando por aire e incluso veo puntos negros detrás de mis párpados. Maldita sea la hora en que tuve que ser asmática. Saco el Salbutamol* de la mochila y tomo un disparo hasta que siento poco a poco el oxígeno llenar mis pulmones.

Reviso mis fondos. Doscientos dólares y es todo.

Pienso que puedo tomar un taxi, pero seguramente no llegaría muy lejos. Necesito estar fuera de aquí.

Entonces, no sin miedo de mi parte, hago la seña de _autostop_.

Algunos minutos después una camioneta azul se detiene y las llantas parecen tronar contra la grava. El vidrio del copiloto se baja y una mujer de cabello corto con zarcillos demasiado grandes me sonríe.

–Hola, linda. ¿A dónde vas?

Tuerzo la boca mientras me acerco un poco para poder ver la cara del conductor. Un hombre joven me sonríe amablemente.

–Quiero ir a Las… Vegas –respondo con reticencia. Al parecer no he medido el latente peligro que supone confiar en extraños.

–Nosotros vamos cerca de allí, cariño. Sube. –me dice la mujer muestras se escucha el seguro de la puerta trasera abrirse.

–No… –tartamudeo y me hago hacia atrás– Creo que mejor no.

–Oh, no te preocupes. No mordemos. Anda, insisto –invita.

Lo que me hace subir a la camioneta es el pensamiento de que muy probablemente en casa ya se han dado cuenta de que he escapado y ahora tendrán hasta al FBI buscándome.

Voy con la mirada fija en todas las acciones de la pareja frente a mí.

–Oh –dice la mujer– Me llamo Louise y él es Martin. No habla… mucho –me guiña un ojo… Eso dio medio.

–Yo soy… –ni de broma diré mi nombre real– Sara.

Louise entrecierra los ojos– No tienes cara de Sara –apunta– Pero a decir verdad yo tampoco tengo de Louise.

Dentro de mi cabeza se despierta la alarma. ¿A caso eso ha sido una confesión entre líneas? ¿Ha tratado ella de decirme que en realidad no se llama Louise? Maldita sea ¿en qué me he metido?

Por cerca de una hora el interior del auto permanece en silencio; yo mantengo las manos juntas en mis piernas y la mirada en el parabrisas.

Cuando el camino comienza a mirarse solo, Martin estaciona la camioneta a orillas de la carretera.

–Martin tomará una siesta, cariño –anuncia Louise– Espero que no te moleste.

–Er… no. Está bien –me apresuro a responder.

Ella me dedica una sonrisa y luego se recuesta contra el vidrio.

.

.

.

Parezco un maldito búho. El reloj del auto marca las cinco de la mañana. Hago un mapa mental y trato de hacer cuentas.

Escapé de casa a las dos de la mañana en punto, caminé hasta a carretea por poco más de media hora y unos quince minutos después subí al auto. Serían para entonces cuarto para las tres aproximadamente. Estuvimos conduciendo por hora y media y Louise y Martin han estado dormidos por noventa minutos. Contado con que ellos se despierten dentro de una hora más, estaré en Las Vegas a más tardar a las once de la mañana.

Me trueno los dedos y aprieto las manos en puños. ¿En qué momento se me fue a ocurrir la idea de viajar con gente que no conozco en absoluto?

¿Y si Louise y Martin son tratantes de blancas? ¿Traficantes de órganos? ¿Secuestradores?

Miro a mí alrededor. ¿Qué tantas posibilidades tengo si bajo de la camioneta silenciosamente y echo a correr hasta hallarme a salvo? Reflexiono que no tengo muchas esperanzas de lograrlo, pero si lo hago, saldría viva de esta.

Con sigilo quito el seguro de la puerta, pero una vez que lo he hecho recuerdo que Martin bien pudo poner la alarma contra robo. Aprieto los ojos con fuerza, esperando escuchar el sonido estridente, pero nada ocurre, y me doy la oportunidad de sentirme aliviada por un momento.

Empujo la puerta y ésta se abre. Me deslizo fuera del auto y cargo mi mochila al hombro. Camino, mirando pos obre mi hombro cada cinco segundos.

Martin y Louise tienen el sueño de osos grizzli en pleno invierno… y eso que estamos en verano.

Camino lejos de la orilla del camino y enciendo una lámpara sorda para cuidarme de no encontrar algún animal peligroso y pisar algo desagradable.

Unos cinco kilómetros después un anuncio descolorido que reza "HOTEL", a pesar de estar en muy mal estado, me salva del desmayo.

Entro y el joven detrás del mostrador está leyendo _Playboy. _Me mira por sobre sus gafas de montura roja.

–¿Tiente cuartos libres? –pregunto.

–¿Solo una noche? –pregunta, sin despegar su vista de su _Playboy._

–Sí.

El chico asiente y estira la mano hacia atrás. Me entrega una llave.

–Habitación 30, veintidós dólares. Buenas noches –Wow. Parece como una máquina ya programada. El pensamiento de que cualquiera puede hacer ese trabajo me hace reír.

Pago y recojo mi llave.

Cuando estoy dentro de la habitación me encojo de hombros y me tiro en la cama. Sinceramente pensé que sería peor, mucho peor.

Las paredes estás tapizadas con un papel lleno de ornamentos, hay un buró de madera clara a cada lado de la cama matrimonial que parece limpia e incuso hay un baño de cerámica azul.

Me acuesto boca arriba, con la vista fija en el techo, y una sonrisa boba se extiende en mi rostro. Por primera vez, desde que saló de casa, puedo disfrutar de mi libertad.

Siento como si me hubiera quitado un tremendo peso de encima. Contemplo mi mano desnuda… aquel anillo, que desde que Mike había colocado en mi mano había sido como una tonelada atada a mi torso que tiraba de mí hacia abajo, ya no estaba.

Jamás me sentí feliz del haber nacido en una cuna de oro. Mucha gente considera que el dinero es la felicidad... y esto muy seguramente es cierto, siempre y cuando tengas en cuenta de que el precio de dicha felicidad será parcialmente eclipsado por las rejas de acero y las cuerdas al cuello que logran construir, sin mucho trabajo, los diamantes y billetes de mil dólares.

Y yo jamás había estado dispuesta a pagar dicho precio y cargar con la cruz. La libertad era la felicidad para mí. No el dinero, ni el amor o la familia.

LIBERTAD. Con lo que siempre había soñado.

En mis juegos cuando era niña, Barbie jamás había sido la princesa que necesita ser rescatada de la torre. Barbie siempre estaba montada en un caballo, con su rubio cabello al viento paseando por el gran bosque, representado por el jardín trasero de la casa.

Sin preocuparme por lo que será de mí mañana, me quedo dormida, con los brazos extendidos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, recibiendo con brazos abiertos a la rebeldía.

OoO

A la mañana siguiente despierto y miro el despertador de la mesita de noche. Las doce menos cuarto.

Me apresuro a levantarme y darme una ducha de tres minutos.

Me coloco unos shorts de mezclilla, una playera desgastada con el logo de Budweiser y mis Converse rojos. Me paso los dedos por el pelo y dejo que éste se esponje sin nada que lo detenga, permitiendo que mis rizos naturales se formen. Soy libre, me niego a volver a usar una cosa tan superficial como horquillas o fijador.

Salgo corriendo del cuarto, y faltando un minuto para las doce, estoy entregando la llave de la habitación al mismo chico de anoche. Hago todo esto con prisa para evitar que me cobre otros 25 dólares por quedarme más allá de medio día.

Afuera hace un sol impresionante y agradezco traer una carga ligera en la mochila. Lo único malo es que estoy famélica y no tengo mucho dinero que digamos… tampoco es que haya un restaurante cerca.

Me devuelvo al hotel y pregunto al chico por algún lugar cerca para comer.

–A unos veinte kilómetros de aquí hay una cafetería –responde con voz cansada.

–¿A la derecha o izquierda? –pregunto irritada por su actitud tan patética.

–Derecha.

–Bien –me doy la vuelta y me pongo a andar hacia donde me han indicado.

OoO

Y aquí estoy. Sencillamente genial. Me encuentro en algún páramo seguramente olvidado por los Dioses.

Cansada, sin comer y con sed. Mi vista cada vez se vuelve más y más borrosa y el sol de verano golpea con toda su fuerza. Mi cuerpo entero protesta vergonzosamente de hambre, el calor me ha mareado y lo único que quiero en este momento es un poco de sombra. Solo eso.

Maldito chico _Playboy _del hotel. ¿Tanto trabajo hubiera costado orientarme un poco mejor? ¿Por qué tenía que tener el rostro metido de lleno en aquella revista?

Suspiro con pesar. ¿Qué haré ahora? Lo único que me queda es esperar a que un auto se detenga en mi auxilio y… que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Un escalofrío me recorre ante la posibilidad de encontrarme a otro par como Louise y Martin.

Me siento en una piedra y me pongo una sudadera en la cabeza a modo de capucha. La libertad ya no se está sintiendo TAN genial, pero no pierdo la esperanza. Yo puedo. Yo sé que puedo.

Escucho un sonido a lo lejos. ¿Un auto quizás? Ruego a los dioses porque así sea…

No. No es un auto… el sonido es demasiado ¿pesado? Camino hasta que mis Converse tocan el asfalto de la autopista.

Y entonces…

_Genial. Excelente. Muy bien, Bella. Tonta, tonta, tonta._

No es un auto, como lo había pensado, es un tráiler. Miro una milésima de segundo al cielo, como esperando que Dios me diga la razón por la cual me hace esto.

_¿Es así como va a terminar mi vida? ¿Muerta entre un tráiler? _

El conductor se detiene.

–Hola preciosa. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Podría correr, claro que sí… ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? No es como si él en un suspiro no pudiera alcanzarme, por más lejos que fuera. Y además ya no tengo fuerzas, en cualquier momento perderé el conocimiento.

_No es muy buena idea desmayarse en un tráiler…_ murmura mi conciencia.

–¿Podría usted llevarme a Las Vegas, por favor? –pregunto.

–Te llevo al cielo si quieres, preciosa –me guiña un ojo.

_Puaj._

Con un exhalo lleno de resignación me monto en el tráiler.

El conductor me sonríe lascivamente y me mira las piernas con descaro. Luego arranca.

Procurando que él me vea, saco mi inhalador y me doy un disparo. Él no le haría daño a una persona asmática ¿verdad?

–¿Y qué hacías ahí solita, preciosa? –pregunta.

Decido que lo mejor es decirle la verdad. Las mentiras no son mi área.

–Me perdí. Yo sólo quería hallar un restaurante.

–¿En plena ruta 66? Pero si éste lugar está olvidado.

–Si… –me estrujo los dedos– Ya me he dado cuenta de eso. ¿Qué hace usted por aquí entonces?

¿Será un asesino en serie que viaja por las carreteras olvidadas en busca de chicas a quienes extraerles la piel? Agh. No debería ser adicta a las pelis de terror.

–Me mandaron a hacer una entrega. Nada del otro mundo.

–Ya… Y… ¿Qué tal el trabajo? –tengo que distraerlo. Dios. Estoy muerta de miedo.

–Bastante normal. Nada que contar –Me mira turbiamente– Tienes cara de niña rica. Mírate nada más ¿a caso escapaste? No serías la primera –se ríe.

_Oh. Oh. _¿Qué se supone que está diciéndome este idiota? ¿No soy la primera chica a la que él… recoge? Carajo.

–Hum… si… er… ¿Rica, yo? Jamás –hago una cara irónica– Estaba con mis amigos, y yo solo quería dar un paseo y comer algo. Ellos ya deben estar buscándome.

–No creo que los encuentres –murmura y se acomoda el pelo negro y espeso– El desierto es bastante traicionero.

–Pues… no sería la primera vez que ando por el desierto. No sé qué me ha pasado. Sólo quiero llegar a Las Vegas y, una vez ahí, llamarles a mis amigos.

–¿Qué va a hacer una princesa como tú en la ciudad del pecado, eh? Sigo diciendo que tienes cara de niña rica.

–Busco diversión. Nada del otro mundo… y no soy rica.

Trato de controlar a mi corazón. En el horizonte el sol se va ocultando. Son cerca de las seis de la tarde. ¿Por cuánto tiempo es que estuve caminando? No tengo idea. Me pellizco el costado de las piernas continuamente para no quedarme dormida, pero cada vez se vuelve más difícil mantenerme despierta.

_¡No! ¡No puedes dormirte al lado del que podría ser un asesino serial! ¿Y si te lleva a alguna mazmorra? ¿Y si te entierra viva?_

–¿Quieres un poco de agua, preciosa? –ofrece, y aunque me muero por decir que sí, me abstengo.

_Jamás aceptes nada de un extraño._

Logro obtener un poco de paz cuando la carretera se va llenando de autos cada vez más. Seguramente ya hemos entrado a la interestatal.

El cielo ya es de color índigo, las luces de la carretera ya están encendidas y creo que voy a terminar por acabarme las uñas.

El conductor –que por cierto no sé cómo se llama– da una vuelta en una carretera más sola que en la que me encontraba hace solo unas horas.

Ésta es mucho más tenebrosa y… desolada. Maldición.

–Voy a detenerme –anuncia y, una vez estacionado, abre la puerta– Espera un momento aquí.

Se va y camina hasta una ¿cafetería? No puedo asegurarlo.

Una vez está lo suficientemente lejos me apresuro para abrir la puerta y prepararme para huir… de nuevo. Se me está volviendo costumbre.

Echo a correr en sentido contrario al que él se ha ido. Una vez más, no hay nada por ningún lado a excepción de la cafetería.

Enfoco mejor la vista y a lo lejos veo un cartel de neón rojo. Corro entonces en esa dirección.

.

.

.

Me coloco las manos en las rodillas. Bien podría vomitar mis pulmones.

Saco mi inhalador. Miro hacia atrás. Muy bien, él no está por ningún lado.

Me concentro en mi entorno. Es sólo un pequeño bar con varios letreros de neón y con al menos una docena de motocicletas estacionadas sin orden alguno. Pienso en que este lugar tampoco parece muy seguro, pues estará lleno de hombres ahí dentro, pero es lo mejor que tengo ahora.

Lo sé… mi sentido de supervivencia no funciona muy bien.

Entro.

Tatuajes y barbas espesas me miran con… no podría decir con qué.

Me sonrojo al instante y me apresuro a tomar asiento en alguna mesa libre.

Me llevo un cacahuate a la boca y lo mastico como si fuera el mejor de los manjares. Vaya. Qué hambre tengo.

La silla a mi lado se ve ocupada por un hombre alto y fornido de cabello negro y ojos profundos y azules. Me dedica una sonrisa que me recuerda a un niño.

–Hola, nena. Vengo a decirte a nombre de todos los hombres que hay aquí, que eres la cosita más bonita que hemos visto en mucho tiempo.

Ladeo la cabeza. Los hoyuelos de su rostro me inspiran confianza.

–Pues entonces no habrán visto muchas mujeres ¿verdad?

–Bastantes, a decir verdad. Pero tú… won.

–Pues… gracias.

–¿Dejarías que te invite una cerveza?

_Cerveza… alcohol… aún soy menor de edad._

–Er… no tengo muchas ganas de cerveza, a decir verdad.

El sujeto se impulsa hacia adelante, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

–¿Prefieres algo más… fuerte quizás?

Niego con la cabeza –Estoy bien, gracias.

–¡Oh, vamos! –hace una señal con el brazo y dos segundos después dos botellas se encuentran frente a nosotros.

–En verdad no… –protesto.

–Yo invito, por eso no te preocupes.

–Es que…

–Vamos bonita… –me sonríe y me hace sonreír a mí también.

–Eres muy insistente.

–No sabes cuánto –alza una ceja y con su dedo índice acaricia el dorso de mi mano.

–Emmet –una voz oscura y profunda, casi sobrenatural, proviene de algún rincón del bar– Aleja tus manos de ella.

Miro para todos lados, pero no logro adivinar de dónde viene la voz, lo que sí puedo ver es que la actitud de todos ha cambiado. Se han puesto más… serios.

–¿Quién habla? –le pregunto a Emmet, pero él no me responde y sólo atina a suspirar para luego alejarse.

Entonces le veo.

Está emergiendo de una especie de sótano situado en el bar. Termina de subir las escaleras, todo esto sin retirar su mirada de la mía.

Me ha atrapado, no puedo ver hacia otro lado.

Es la criatura más hermosa que nadie pudo crear jamás. Y no estoy exagerando. Me cuesta creer que haya un ser humano de semejante belleza.

Todos los ángulos de su rostro son como tallados a cincel, sus pómulos afilados y su nariz recta son el complemento perfecto. Su boca es como la promesa del infierno en la tierra y su cabello… Oh su cabello. Ligeramente más largo de lo acostumbrado a ver en un hombre, de color broncíneo casi pelirrojo.

Me hundo en sus ojos. Un momento. ¿Sus ojos son… rojos?

Inhalo una cantidad de aire enorme. No me había dado cuenta de que había olvidado respirar.

El hombre camina hacia mí con pasos felinos y seguros.

–Yo sólo… –comienza a decir Emmet, en tono de disculpa.

–Me importa una mierda –escupe él– No quiero que vuelvas a poner tus manos en ella.

Trago saliva –Hum… ¿disculpe? ¿Usted es?

El hombre se acerca hasta quedar a solo un metro de mí.

–Mi nombre es Edward –responde y hace un leve gesto con la cabeza –Tú debes de ser Bella.

¿?

–¿Cómo lo sabe?

–Tu padre es muy famoso. Casi todo el mundo te conoce.

No presto atención a lo que me dice, estoy muy ocupada en sus ojos… en su persona en general.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunta.

–Es que… siento que le conozco desde hace mucho tiempo.

–Tu mă știi, dragostea mea.

OoO

_*** Îngerul Morții: Traducido al español como "La muerte del ángel". Abismo ficticio que ha surgido de mi cabeza. Se irán develando más detalles acerca de éste abismo conforme vaya avanzando la historia.**_

_***Dominaciones: De la segunda jerarquía de ángeles, los de más alto poder. Los Dominaciones son seres encargados de regular los deberes de ángeles inferiores.**_

_***Salbutamol: Medicina para el asma que lleva a cabo la función de dilatar los bronquios para permitir la entrada del aire.**_

_**NOTA: El idioma que es utilizado por Edward es el rumano, si quieren saber lo que dice en español, basta con el traductor Google.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo de ésta locura. No puedo esperar para ver cuando Bella sepa… ¡agh! **_

_**Espero sus reviews y alerts.**_

_**Un beso enorme.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	2. NOTA

Vale, sé que os debo una explicación de por qué borré esto y aquí va;

Varios miembros de mi grupo en Facebook lo reportaron y el grupo terminó por ser cerrado, ahora vengo a Fanfiction y me entero de que aquí también reportan mis historias por ser rated MA, que es una clasificación que no se permite aquí en el sitio. Se de algunas lectoras a las que les sucedió esto mismo y como no hicieron nada, Fanfiction les terminó por cerrar las cuentas. Esto es algo que no quería que me pasara, por lo que tuve que tomar la dolorosa decisión de borrar las historias que me habían reportado.

Volveré a subir las historias en Wattapad, que es un sitio que tiene menos censura y menos problemas de esta índole. Algunas historias serán adaptadas y y ya no serán fics Twilight, sino historias independientes. Gracias por su comprensión, y disculpen la molestia.

Dentro de poco estaré de vuelta.

En Wattpad me encuentran con el nombre "AmyWelchAM".

Un beso grande.


End file.
